Turtle School Uniform
or |similar='Battle Armor Gi Time Patroller Suit Weighted clothing' }} The Turtle School uniform is the signature red/orange Gi of the Turtle School, created by Master Roshi. The most prominent users of this uniform are Goku, Krillin and Yamcha, as well as occasionally Gohan and Goten (due to it being their father's signature outfit). Overview The standard uniform consists of a red or orange tank top with matching baggy pants, blue wristbands, blue training shoes and a black or blue belt tied in a knot. On the back of the tank top, there is a large Turtle School symbol, and on the front-left is a smaller version of the symbol. Later additions to the uniform include a black or blue short-sleeved undershirt and black or blue boots (with a yellow or red border) in place of the training shoes. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, the Turtle School uniform is an item that increases defense for one minute. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Future Warrior can wear various Turtle School uniforms worn by Goku, Krillin and Yamcha. There is also an outfit called the "Ultimate Turtle Hermit Costume". Variations *'Turtle School Uniform (Weighted)' - A weighted version of the uniform given to Goku by Kami as part of his training. Said weights are within the black/blue undershirt and boots (introduced in this variation of the uniform), as well as the wristbands. Goku often removed the weighted portions when fighting seriously, such as in his battles with Tien Shinhan and Piccolo at the 23rd World Tournament or the battle with Raditz. Retains the same Kanji as the original. Was later worn by Krillin and Yamcha following their training with Kami (though not as often as Goku wore it). *'Turtle School Uniform (''Demon)' - A modified Turtle School uniform worn by Gohan during his training with Piccolo that was given to him by Piccolo (along with a sword for defense in the wilderness) following his first Great Ape transformation. It features the Kanji of King Piccolo's Demon Clan, 魔 (''Demon), which was added by Piccolo to represent that Gohan was his student. Though it featured the same blue undershirt and boots Goku wore, it is unknown if they (along with the wristbands) were weighted. Created by Piccolo via Magic Materialization. *'Turtle School Uniform (''Kaio)' - The uniform Goku received from King Kai following his training during the Saiyan conflict. Features the Turtle School's Kanji on the front and King Kai's Kanji, 界王 (''Kaio, meaning "world king"), on the back. It is more durable, yet also lighter due to the removal of the weights inside the undershirt, boots and wristbands. Created by King Kai via Magic Materialization. Yamcha would later also sport King Kai's symbol on his uniform, but on the front instead of the back. *'Turtle School Uniform (''Go)' - The uniform worn by Goku during the Battle on Planet Namek that features his own Kanji, 悟 (''Go, meaning "wisdom" or "enlightenment"), on both the front and back; signifying Goku's rise above the training of all his martial arts teachers by that time. According to King Kai, it is made of the same lighter, yet more durable material as the previous uniform he made for Goku. Created by Dr. Brief (in the Funimation dub) and King Kai (in the manga, Japanese dialogue and Dragon Ball Z Kai). Gohan also wears one in Dragon Ball GT, and Goku later wears one again in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and throughout most of Dragon Ball Super, but both of them now wear the sash and boots of Goku's uniform from the later half of Dragon Ball Z. *'Turtle School Uniform (''Han)' - The uniform worn by the alternate Future Gohan from the apocalyptic world in ''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. It features Future Gohan's own Kanji, 飯 (Han, meaning "cooked rice"), only mounted on the back. Unlike Goku's, Future Gohan's blue undershirt has slightly longer sleeves, while his boots have a yellow border without the line running in the middle of them, from top to bottom. Future Gohan mentions being inspired to wear his deceased father's old colors, as he hopes of being as strong as he was.' *'Turtle School Uniform (No Symbol) - The uniform worn by Goku during both the Android conflict and the Majin Buu conflict that lacks any Kanji or symbol on either the front or back, and also sports a sash for a belt, but also retains the same undershirt. Furthermore, the boots have a red border with yellowish-brown laces, instead of a yellow border with red laces as Goku's previous boots had. Gohan wore this type of uniform as a teen in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, and as an adult after Old Kai had unlocked his potential. Adult Gohan's version was created by Kibito via Magic Materialization. *'Goten's Uniform' - Goku's second son Goten, as a child, wore a similar outfit to his father's Turtle School uniform. The most notable difference is Goten's long-sleeved blue undershirt and black shoes with blue shin guards instead of boots (though in Dragon Ball Super, Goten wears a sleeveless blue undershirt with blue wristbands). Goten's uniform also does not sport any Kanji. He later wears a similar uniform as a teen at the 28th World Tournament that lacks any undershirt or shin guards. *'Goku's New Uniform' - The uniform worn by Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and in Dragon Ball Super (during the Resurrection ‘F’ Saga and Universe 6 Saga). Whis gives this uniform to Goku in order for him to look as good as Vegeta in his new Battle Armor, during Whis' training of the two Saiyans. It is loosely based on Goku's Turtle School uniform, though mostly in coloration, and features an overall different design. Whis' symbol is located on the front, while the back is left blank. Created by Whis via Magic Materialization (in Dragon Ball Super). Trivia *The exact color of Goku, Krillin and Yamcha's Turtle School uniforms varies between the manga and anime. In color chapters of the manga, their uniforms feature an orange & blue color scheme in full-color illustrations and a red & black color scheme in the more common limited-color illustrations (which use a predominantly red palette to save costs on ink during mass-production). In the anime, their uniforms are colored red & black in Dragon Ball, and red-orange & blue in Dragon Ball Z (as well as golden-orange & blue whenever Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan). Also, the circles surrounding the symbols on the front and back of their tank tops are colored yellow in the Dragon Ball anime, and white in Dragon Ball Z. 's tribute to Naruto and Kishimoto's tribute to Dragon Ball]] *Naruto has Goku's Turtle School uniform as a bonus costume in the 2013 video game Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, similar to how Goku has a Naruto Sage Mode costume in the later game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, with both costumes being based on an artwork featured in the Naruto 10th Anniversary Special Fanbook 2. *As part of the promotion of the 2013 movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, starting on February 15, 2013, seven locations around Japan have a statue of Colonel Sanders wearing the Turtle School uniform, with each of them holding a different Dragon Ball: Abeno Q's Mall in Osaka, Sapporo Esta in Hokkaido, THE MALL Sendai Nagamachi in Miyagi Prefecture, Ebisu Station in Tokyo, Sakae (Nagoya) in Aichi Prefecture, Canal City Hakata (Fukuoka) in Fukuoka Prefecture, and San-A Main Place in Okinawa. Gallery RoshiTellsHisStudentsToDoWell.png|Master Roshi's students in uniform Goku 3.png|Teen Goku's weighted uniform Gokupan-1-.jpg|Goku's uniform in the Saiyan arc GokuEp86.png|Goku's uniform in the Frieza arc Gohan Charge.jpg|Kid Gohan's training uniform GotenSaiyamanSaga02.png|Kid Goten's regular uniform GohanFutureSSINV.png|Future Gohan's uniform GokuFullPowerSuperSaiyanNV.png|Goku's uniform in the Android/Buu arcs GokuYamchaKrillinTurtleSchool.png|Krillin, Yamcha and Goku in Turtle School uniform (Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!) Goku (Saiyan Beyond God).png|Goku's uniform in Resurrection ‘F’ 2013ToriBot.png|Tori-Bot wearing the Turtle School uniform Naruto-Shippuden-UNS-3 Goku-752x600.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki wearing Goku's uniform ColonelSanders1StarBall.jpg|Colonel Sanders with Goku's uniform and the 1-Star ball ColonelSanders4StarBall.jpg|Colonel Sanders with Goku's uniform and the 4-Star ball ColonelSandersTurtleGi.jpg|Colonel Sanders with Goku's uniform and the 4-Star ball ColonelSanders6StarBall.jpg|Colonel Sanders with Goku's uniform and the 6-Star ball References Category:Clothing Category:Objects